


3 Times Geralt Realizes Jaskier is Gorgeous and the One Time He Does Something About It

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: Exactly what it say on the tin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630288
Comments: 14
Kudos: 350





	3 Times Geralt Realizes Jaskier is Gorgeous and the One Time He Does Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy!

1.

Jaskier was composing a new song.

He was sitting against a tree while Geralt was finishing setting up camp. Roach was quietly grazing next to their tent. Geralt was about to go into the woods to find dinner when Jaskier broke into song.

_I know not if fate would have us live as one  
Or if by love’s blind chance we’ve been bound  
The wish I whispered when it all began  
Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

It wasn’t that he was singing, Geralt had experienced Jaskier’s singing many a time on the road. It was the image of Jaskier basking in the moonlight, hair slightly tussled from the wind, with his eyes closed. He looked, he looked-

Geralt turned his face away, frustrated. He needed to grab a rabbit, damnit.

2.

Geralt was definitely _not_ brooding in a corner.

Jaskier claimed the Witcher was _brooding_ but what Geralt was _actually_ doing was drinking his ale and possibly watching Jaskier sing to the crowd while donning a sour facial expression. It always amazed Geralt how comfortable Jaskier seemed to be when he was the center of attention. Geralt had spent his life in the shadows, silent, watchful while Jaskier was the opposite. Bright, loud, attention grabbing.

The crowd was singing along to _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher_ and Jaskier’s face was flushed and sweaty which was only drawing more attention to his eyes and his very red mouth…

Geralt caught the thought and squandered it with a huge gulp of his ale.

3.

Geralt was annoyed, which wasn’t a new emotion to the Witcher. Given that Witchers were supposed to experience a limited range of emotions it often surprised this particular Witcher how often he felt annoyance and the intensity with which he felt it. But that was irrelevant.

This moment of annoyance was caused by the Bard and his inability to not flirt with every single pretty maiden that graced his presence. Jaskier was dancing with a blonde woman, laughing and enjoying the music. Geralt tried to rein down the jealousy that was wreaking havoc in his chest but to no avail.

Every time he felt he could control it, he would glance up and see Jaskier’s beautiful, smiling face and adoring eyes and be reminded that those glances and those smiles were not for him.

+1.

Jaskier was walking beside Roach, talking aimlessly. Geralt had stopped pretending to listen him an hour into his story.

“- I should have told the Baron that I would gladly perform for him if he paid, at the very least, the usual rates but given that his name is, in fact, the Bloody Baron and I wasn’t sure if he would be amenable to a rejection of the job offer –" Jaskier stopped. He stood in front of Geralt and Geralt looked at him, confused.

“Silly Witcher,” the bard said, looking at him with adoration, “you’ve got leaves in your hair.”

Jaskier lifted his hand and brushed whatever leaves had been in Geralt’s hair. The soft touch made Geralt close his eyes. When he opened them, Jaskier was looking intently at his face. His eyes, so close, were impossibly blue, and he looked so young and bright and gorgeous as he stared up at Geralt.

“Geralt? Is everything alright?” Jaskier asked, tilting his head.

Geralt gave a noncommittal “hmm” and brought his hand to cup Jaskier’s face. Jaskier looked surprised at the gesture but pleased.

“You’re so…”

“Annoying? Pesky? Talkative?” Jaskier said, with no malice in his voice and a smile on his lips.

“Gorgeous.” Geralt finally said and kissed his lips.

 _Yes_ , Geralt thought, as Jaskier moaned and leaned further into the kiss, _he really is._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of writing a few different stories and wanted to know what you amazing readers would be interested in reading next :) These stories would be in a longer format. It's a toss up between an A/B/O Dynamics story, a flirty!Jaskier and oblivious!Geralt story, or an angsty story. Let me know which you would be interested in reading next. As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
